


Шалашники

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Кроули строит гнездо.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: LVL 2.1: тексты G-T (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Шалашники

**Author's Note:**

> Автор давно хотел написать про шалашников, еще когда увидел такую заявку на снарри-фесте, но тогда не сложилось. Сейчас время пришло! Привет сообществу Время Снарри и анониму, подавшему заявку, спасибо, что вдохновляете даже другие фандомы. А еще фандомная вавка с гнездами не дает мне спать спокойно.

Кррууу-тью-тью-тью… Кррууу-тью-тью-тью…

Кроули быстро проскакивает мимо чужого гнезда: он отлично знает хозяина. Мерзкий Хастур… _Когда Кроули был молодым шалашником, пришел посмотреть на это гнездо, научиться приемам, как правильно строить. А в результате…_ Ух! Как он до сих пор ненавидит Хастура! _Оперение молодых шалашников слишком похоже на оперение самки, и придурок Хастур решил его соблазнить: тряс ярко-синими фантиками и бусинами, трещал, кррууукал и тьюкал. Кроули смутился и испугался, полетел к себе, а Хастур следом. А в результате — разрушенное гнездо, которое с такой любовью и старанием строил Кроули._

В этом году все по другому, больше Хастур не сунется — Кроули взрослый и может постоять за себя и свое имущество. К гнезду Хастура подлетает самка. Кроули знает и ее: такая же противная. Ему бы больше времени, и тогда можно будет подобрать лист, свернуть, наполнить водой из лужи и облить Лигур с ног до головы. То-то Хастур взбесится. Веселясь от своих мыслей, Кроули летит дальше. Он должен спешить!

В лесу тепло, пахнет прелой листвой и созревшими фруктами, а в поселке слишком жарко, воняет людьми и бензином; страшно, но Кроули очень нужно сюда попасть — слишком многое на кону. У него есть шанс завоевать самую лучшую девушку на свете. Азирафель! Кроули радостно поет, вспоминая свою мечту.

Вот что он хочет забрать в гнездо: огромная статуя двух дерущихся людей с крыльями. Жаль, что Кроули — небольшая птичка и не может унести в своем клюве сотни килограммов камня. С досадой он клюет одного из крылатых борцов в макушку и летит на рынок. Это опасно, но там есть шанс украсть действительно достойную Азирафель вещь. Его внимание привлекает стойка с брелоками. Синих (любимый цвет шалашников для украшений своих построек) нет, но есть совершенно замечательные хромированные. Кроули склевывает за кольцо висящий сбоку стойки блелок. Кроули не знает, что это значок Бентли, но он точно знает, что такая блестящая и стильная вещь понравится Азирафель. Он возвращается. Его шалаш неблизко. 

Кррууу-тью-тью-тью… Кррууу-тью-тью-тью…

На обратном пути Кроули пролетает еще один чужой шалаш. Его хозяин Гавриил огромный и опытный, такого стоит опасаться. Шалашники выбирают партнера по красоте и вычурности постройки, а не по силе, только это и спасает, иначе с мечтой об Азирафель можно попрощаться. Мозги — единственное, чего нет у Гавриила. Кроули гадко хмыкает, видя, что шалаш украшен липкой лентой для мух — правда, синего цвета, но это не важно. Азирафель придет к Кроули. 

Уже у себя он минут десять пристраивает брелок, несколько раз меняет его местами с календариком, на котором изображена женщина с загадочной улыбкой и сложенными руками. Наконец он доволен! Но нужно еще что-то синее. Больше синего! Это должен быть самый лучший шалаш, в котором его дорогая Азирафель примет его танец, его ухаживания и его самого в свою жизнь.

В поселке Кроули видит идеальное украшение — синий клетчатый носовой платок. Дурея, он выхватывает его прямо с прилавка из-под носа продавщицы; та кричит и что-то швыряет в Кроули. Его сердце бешено колотится, пока он возвращается к себе. Это того стоит. Азирафель стоит любых неприятностей! Сказка, греза, наваждение. Шалашников привлекательнее ее нет.

Платок свернут на своем месте, украшает правую сторону шалаша, слева — сквиш в форме пирожного. Кроули гордится своей работой и собой; замирая, он зовёт Азирафель:

— Кррууу-тью-тью-тью… Кррууу-тью-тью-тью…

В песню Кроули вкладывает всю свою надежду, любовь и страсть. Он не знает, что будет делать, если вместо Азирафель явится другая самка. Дагон или Михаил. Или, не дай Бог, Вельзевул.

— Кррууу-тью-тью-тью… Кррууу-тью-тью-тью…

Ему никто больше не нужен, только Азирафель. У нее светлые перышки, острый клюв и невыносимо синие глаза. Кроули задыхается каждый раз, когда видит ее хотя бы мельком.

— Кррууу-тью-тью-тью… Кррууу-тью-тью-тью…

— Тьюить.

Кроули замирает. К его шалашу выходит самка, самая лучшая на свете. Азирафель! Кроули задирает хвост, распушает перья, трясет головой и поет. Он готов наизнанку вывернуться, доказывая, что достоин. Он по очереди берет в клюв все украшения, собранные с таким трудом, и показывает ей. Трясет ими. Танцует вокруг нее. Азирафель расправляет крылья… и, опустив голову, танцует вместе с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
